En medio de un no y un sí
by Pompas de Jabon
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando estás entre un no y un sí? ¿Cuándo ni tú misma sabes lo que quieres, y una vez lo decides, no sabes si está bien porque, posiblemente, te hace sufrir más que la otra opción? Songfic, Dramione...¿Reviews? ¡Buen provecho!
1. Chapter 1

Frío. Mi camiseta se empapó del helor de la ventana, al apoyarme contra ella. Aún así no me aparté, debía de ser masoca.  
La ventana, él... como siguiese así acabaría convertida en la Reina de Hielo. Bueno, tampoco iba mal encaminada, sino, no estaría como estoy.  
Cerré los ojos, y al contacto, me vino esa imagen. Siempre esa imagen. Iba a volverme loca.

Nunca pensé que doliera el amor así

Cuando se entierra en medio de un no y un sí.

Él, cómo no, siempre era él. Su forma de caminar, cómo se pasa la mano por el pelo, cómo sonríe... incluso esa puñetera arrogancia que desprende con cada movimiento que da. Claro que al instante siguiente también cruzaron por mi mente su jueguecito de distracción, así es como le gusta llamarlo a él. Las imágenes de Draco y Pansy Parkinson en el gran comedor, en las clases o en los entrenamientos de quidditch, me hacían hervir la sangre.

Es un día ella y otro día yo

Me estás dejando sin corazón

y cero de razón

Subí las piernas a la mesa dónde estaba sentada, las abracé y escondí la cabeza entre ellas, intentando controlar el cúmulo de sentimientos que la inundaban en ese momento, lo dicho, me estaba volviendo loca y no me sentía segura de nada.

Ay, te aviso te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
A tus negocios sucios  
Ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada  
A prueba de patadas  
Por ti me quedé como Mona Lisa  
Sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
Que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti  
Me voy, será mejor así

- Se terminó-susurré, para mi misma. Había tomado una decisión y no me pensaba echar atrás, ya no podía soportar más sus cambios de humor. Un día me hacía sentir única, podíamos estar horas abrazándonos, besándonos y al otro, ni siquiera me miraba, como si fuese un insignificante mosquito. Lo peor es que me estaba acostumbrando, en este punto no sabía si reír o llorar pero, extrañamente, me sentía tan dolida y triste, que el vacío que ocupaba todo mi ser no me dejaba ni respirar, mucho menos reír o llorar.

Sé que olvidarte no es asunto sencillo  
Te me clavaste en el cuerpo como un cuchillo  
Pero todo lo que entra ha de salir  
Y los que están tendrán que partir  
Empezando por mi

Sabía que iba a sufrir pero yo ya no podía seguir así. Y nunca había sentido algo tan intenso por nadie, mi corazón se estrujó un poco más. ¡Merlín! era como un puñal clavado en mi corazón y no exageraba, por eso debía de acabar con todo esto, antes de que acabase conmigo, para lo que no faltaba mucho.

Ay, te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
A tus negocios sucios  
Ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada  
A prueba de patadas  
Por ti me quedé como Mona Lisa  
Sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
Que el Cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti  
Me voy, será mejor así.

Alcé la cabeza y la apoyé contra el cristal de la ventana, abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, respiré hondo y me limpié la humedad de mis pestañas. Miré el reloj de mi muñeca, eran las 8 en punto, por lo que no debía de tardar mucho en llegar. No me dio tiempo a terminar de pensarlo cuándo comencé a escuchar sus pasos al otro lado de la puerta, su forma de caminar era inconfundible, como todo en él. Respiré hondo y endurecí mi expresión. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y por un segundo pensé en que a lo mejor esta decisión era demasiado drástica, el no volver a acercarme a él.

- ¿Pero qué digo? no voy a ser otra de sus muñecas de usar y tirar.- Recapacité para mi.

La puerta se abrió y lo vi. Tan deslumbrante como siempre. Casi no pude controlar el impulso de besarlo; su pelo rubio revuelto, sus ojos grises, centellearon, y su delicioso cuerpo...

Tal vez tú no eras ese para mi  
No sé cómo se puede ya vivir  
Queriendo así

Mi cuerpo se engarrotó mientras me permitía disfrutar de las vistas por última vez. Suspiré y bajé de la mesa, estaba sonriendo de lado, nos miramos a los ojos mientras se acercaba, se paró a unos centímetros de mi cuerpo, apoyó su frente contra la mía y me rodeó la cintura con un brazo, mientras me comenzaba a acariciar el cuello con la otra, lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los míos, hasta que por fin nos fundimos en un beso lento y suave, yo comencé a subir mis brazos para acariciar su piel.

Cuando nos separamos volví a respirar, y la nueva tanda de oxigeno me hizo abrir los ojos y recapacitar. Me separé de él, respiré y alcé la mirada, vi su expresión de desconcierto.

- Se terminó.- le susurré, mirándolo a los ojos. Lo rodeé y salí de esa aula.

Es tan patético, neurótico, satírico y sicótico  
Tu no lo ves  
El tango no es de tres  
Voy planeando escapar y me sale al revés  
Pero voy a intentarlo, una y otra vez, ¡voy!

Me encanimé por el pasillo con la cabeza bien alta, pero con una extraña sensación en el pecho y me zumbaban los oídos. De pronto, una mano tiró de mi muñeca haciéndome girar, era él. Tiró de mi con tanta fuerza que, sino llega a ser por que me agarró por los hombros, hubiese caído de bruces contra el suelo. Le miré a los ojos, podía presentir que se avecinaba tormenta. Su cara era una mascara de hielo a juego con sus ojos.

- ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?- su voz era áspera y mantenía las mandíbulas apretadas con fuerza. Yo me tomé mi tiempo para intentar que mi pulso fuese a una velocidad más o menos decente.

- Contéstame- dijo clavándome los dedos con más fuerza en los hombros.

- Ya no aguanto más tu rollito de distracción con Parkinson, ni tus cambios de humor, ni... - ¡lo que siento por ti!, grité en mi cabeza.- Ya no quiero seguir con esto. No confío en ti.-noté como sus dedos se engarrotaban y poco a poco dejó de ejercer presión.

- Bien - dijo con las mandíbulas apretadas y la mascara de hielo todavía puesta. Sus brazos me soltaron, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Yo lo observé desaparecer al girar el pasillo, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas que no pude contener, me apoyé contra la pared y me dejé escurrir hasta el suelo.


	2. Chapter 2

La decisión correcta

Noté como mi mente iba tomando conciencia, me despertaba. Con pesadez, comencé a abrir los ojos. La intensidad de la luz que entraba a través de las cortinas me indicó que debían de ser más de las doce del medio día, no me importó, seguía encontrándome cansada y triste, me di media vuelta y me escondí entre las sábanas, esperando volver a dormirme.

Algo, o más bien alguien me zarandeó con delicadeza.

Herms, despierta. – Yo apenas abrí los ojos – Va levanta, son las doce y media.

¿Ginny? – Pregunté aturdida y adormilada – No me encuentro muy bien.

¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó poniéndome la mano en la frente – Su cara era de absoluta preocupación.

No me pasa nada, sólo estoy cansada – Dije con una leve sonrisa.

Ya, claro. – Sus ojos brillaron, ella me conocía demasiado como para creerme.

Se descalzó y se tumbó en mi cama, junto a mí, sin decir nada y me cogió de la mano.

Cuándo estés preparada, sabes que voy a estar aquí, ¿verdad?

Gracias – Dije en un susurro mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que me dormí, lo siguiente que recuerdo es que Ginny me volvía a despertar y me ponía una bandeja con comida delante.

Tienes que comer – Dijo mientras acomodaba la bandeja sobre mi regazo.

No tengo hambre.

Me da igual. No te estoy diciendo que te hinches, sino que comas algo de fruta. – En ese momento me ofrecía un trozo de una pera ya pelada. Tenía esa expresión y no pude decirle que no, así que alargué la mano y comencé a comérmela sin mucho entusiasmo.

Me siento como una niña pequeña, me troceas la fruta. – Una leve sonrisa acompañó mi voz. Ella se rió y siguió obligándome a comer hasta que más de la mitad de la bandeja quedó vacía, entonces me la retiró de encima y la puso en la mesa.

Gracias.

¿Por qué?

Por ser mi amiga – Dije abalanzándole sobre su cuello – Por cuidarme.- Ella me abrazó con fuerza.

Es por Draco, ¿Verdad?

¿¡ QUÉ! – Me sobresalté – Como puedes pensar que…

He notado como le miras.

En ese momento las dos estábamos sentadas en mi cama, yo todavía dentro, ella con las piernas cruzadas enfrente mío.

¿Qué pasa entre vosotros?

Pues… no lo sé – ella me observó con una ceja alzada. – Todo comenzó muy rápido.

Hacía meses que estaba muy raro, desde el curso pasado, ya ni me insultaba – No pude evitar rodar los ojos ante eso, pero seguí – Draco estaba muy raro con todos, no solo conmigo, y aún que siempre lo había detestado no pude evitar pensar bastante en él y, sin darme cuenta me pasaba las clases o las horas de las comidas mirándole. Él se dio cuenta y comenzó a devolverme las miradas y… - Respiré hondo – Merlín, comencé a comportarme como una tonta. Me ponía nerviosa cada vez que nos cruzábamos por los pasillos y no podía aguantarle las miradas, un día, al cruzarnos en un pasillo, él me rozó la mano, se me aceleró el corazón y pensé que era una casualidad, pero se volvió a repetir y… un día que yo salía de la biblioteca él me arrinconó detrás de una estatua y me besó, y besa tan bien – Me mordí el labio mientras lo recordaba - A mí ni se me ocurrió resistirme, así es como empezó – Respiré hondo, había hablado tan deprisa que ni noté que me quedaba sin respiración

La miré a los ojos y parecía que estaba en shock, tenía los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

Todavía respiras ¿no? – La zarandeé con cuidado - ¿Ginny?

Y… ¿cómo de bien dices que besa?

¡GINNY!

¿Qué? Solo era un dato puramente informativo – comenzó a reírse de mi – Tranquila, está realmente bueno, así que nadie te puede reprochar nada. – Seguía sonriendo.

Menos Ron y Harry – Me encogí de hombros.

Son tíos, ¿ que puedes esperar de ellos?, además – Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia – Ya se les pasará.

No hará falta por que ayer corté con él.

¿¡POR!

Ya no soportaba más la situación, esto estaba yendo muy lejos. No podía más, era lo que tenía que hacer.

Es solo mi imaginación o te estas convenciendo a ti misma. – Me quedé sin aliento – Malfoy no me mata de la ilusión, pero creo que deberías de aclararte y hablar con él.

El recuerdo de sus besos hizo que me diese un vuelco el estómago. Por vigésimo cuarta vez desde ayer dudé si de verdad había hecho lo correcto.


End file.
